Field
The present disclosure relates generally to sensor applications, including a system, method and apparatus for augmenting a building control system domain.
Introduction
Sensors can be used to monitor various conditions at a monitored location such as a building. In one example, sensors can be used to monitor physical environment conditions such as temperature, humidity, and air quality. In another example, sensors can be used to monitor physical environment conditions such as consumption of a particular utility (e.g., power). The application of sensors within the building context is growing as the utility provided by such monitoring expands.